Slytheriness
by kraco
Summary: Potions Professor Granger is determined to catch Headmaster Snape's attention, trying her hand at a Slytherin approach to taunt him in to making a move. How long can he resist her fumbling attempts to slither in? One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

Hi everyone,

This is my first fan-fiction story and its only a little one-shot, I'm in the process of experimenting in other ideas and you may see a new story up in the future *fingers crossed*.

This one-shot is dedicated to Luckyilexx who is the fantastic author of Let the Arrow Fly if you haven't read it then get your butts over their first and then come back here for a bit of tension relief ;P

**WARNING: This contains lemons/smut, Rated 17+, mature readers, M and all that jazz don't read if your not older/mature enough.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, and makin' no money**

* * *

**Sorry blank chapter move onto Chapter 2! **

**I'm new! Sorry! **


	2. Chapter

**AN:**

Hi everyone,

This is my first fan-fiction story and its only a little one-shot, I'm in the process of experimenting in other ideas and you may see a new story up in the future *fingers crossed*.

This one-shot is dedicated to Luckyilexx who is the fantastic author of Let the Arrow Fly if you haven't read it then get your butts over their first and then come back here for a bit of tension relief ;P

**WARNING: This contains lemons/smut, Rated 17+, mature readers, M and all that jazz don't read if your not older/mature enough.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, and makin' no money**

* * *

"Professor Granger a moment please."

Hermione Granger turned around at the headmasters words, his coal black eyes were watching her intently and she noticed he was closer than he usually stood to people.

"Yes?" she answered with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't appreciate you undermining me back there in the staff meeting," he told her stepping forward.

She found his closeness intoxicating and took a step back to see if he would stalk her like the prey she wished she was. She was triumphant when he did step forward waiting intently for her excuses.

"I'm sorry headmaster i didn't mean any disrespect but i do believe that had Madame Pomfrey had access to her own potions ingredients she could have healed Mr Barton quicker than it took for her to floo call me. I feel it is my fault he now has to spend a month in the hospital wing for the unsightly and highly contagious rash. That could have been prevented with a quick steeping of Goosegrass and-"

"I, do not need a lesson in the mechanics of the antidote Ms Granger and you did not need to bring this up publicly. You could have brought this matter to me privately I do not need my colleagues doubting me and thinking I don't have the students best interest at heart." He told her stepping closer to her again.

_Just a little more_, she thought to herself now up against the stone wall in a barely used corridor.

"Perhaps you do and maybe you don't but in your time as potions master you must have experienced this yourself, you would surely have rectified if you had right?" she said goading him further.

Sweeping forward and looming over in way meant to be alarming, he then leaned over so he was close to her left ear, in a silky soft voice he whispered, "Your not insinuating I'm negligent to my students are you Ms Granger, because that is what it sounded like…and I would hate to think you were being disrespectful," he moved his head to look directly into her eyes.

She felt like he was peering into her soul, taking a gulp to quell her tremors, "No headmaster I'd never think that, please don't misunderstand me." she added meekly.

Looking at her a moment longer he then stepped back, "Very well be sure it doesn't happen again," and with that he swept away leaving her breathless and boneless against the stone. Once she recovered she made her way to her own chambers smirking and hoping she was under his skin as much as he was under hers.

Entering her chamber she began her nightly routine, musing on her thoughts of her near unattainable headmaster. She could recall the day she noticed him in a way a woman notices a man and ever since she had come up with a plan to get his attention. She knew the worst thing to do would be to rush into it like a brash Gryffindor and he'd never respect that. So she had to hold off and settle her urges when he was near till the opportune time, six long months it had been since she began as the potions professor and she could hardly contain herself any longer. Her nightly urges that she had to take care of herself were not working for her as effectively anymore and she was thankful there wasn't a water bill; for the length of time she took to come to her completion in the shower, it would be astronomical.

Dropping her modest skirt and toeing off her blue lace panties she stepped into the warm shower and sighed, yes she knew the exact moment he had gained her attention.

It had been another staff meeting, all the professors were showing their projections of the year and because it was her first time implementing her own for potions he had told her to stay behind and he'd aid her with them. She remembered them alone in the warm staff room as she soaped her wet body with a loofah. She had been mesmerised with how he had leaned over the back of her chair, when she had struggled trying to get all the information for the students use of ingredients.

As her loofah trailed down between her full breasts she felt her nipples harden as she remembered his chest leaning over her right shoulder with the lightest of pressure. His soft black as midnight hair had swung forward and melded with her bushy curls for just a moment, she slowly massaged her breasts before trailing the loofah down to her hidden feminine place.

He had smelled of fresh cedar shavings and some other spicy scent she had tried to recognise ever since, dropping her loofah she started stroking her clit as she thought of his deep voice reverberating through his chest and then throughout her whole body. She stroked herself faster as she remembered his long hands, with a sprinkle of black hair on each of his fingers and a dusting on his hand as he pointed out something on the chart.

Adding a finger to her tight heat she began slowly thrusting it in and out of her wet crevice. He had looked at her then from his position to make sure she was understanding him, adding two fingers she thrusted faster and used her other hand to stimulate her clit again nearly nearing her pinnacle. His deep fathomless eyes must have surely read her desire but he just watched her intently, like he had earlier, as if waiting for her to come to him. She was on the edge of the cliff when she remembered his brief nanosecond glance at her features but especially she remembered the glance at her lips.

Throwing her head back she opened her mouth and out came a low groan as she felt the warmth spread through her belly and her nerve endings spasm at the memory and attentions she was giving herself. Slowing her strokes and removing her fingers she leaned against the cold shower wall and tilted her head into the warm spray, the two sensations of warm and cold helped settle the last of the flutterings and she bent picking up her loofah and resuming her washing, feeling more relaxed and excited for their next encounter.

* * *

Knocking on the door she paused before hearing the call to enter, she straightened her shoulders and settled her nerves before proceeding into the chamber.

"Headmaster I hope you are well," she said in a friendly tone making her way to the seat opposite his desk.

Nodding he watched her through hooded eyes and gestured for her to sit. "Tea Professor?" He asked her politely.

Hermione nodded, "Yes thank you."

After he had summoned an elf and she had graced it with a thank you and a smile she made her tea and his. He had raised an eyebrow when she passed him the tea the way he preferred it black, one sugar, she hid a smirk, _this slytherinesss is fun_ she thought to herself.

"Professor Granger I called you here because after our… conversation last night I thought on your idea and decided it had merit." He said in a professional deep voice watching her closely.

Hermione showed no reaction to his pronouncement, she knew to show triumph would be a point against her. Instead she nodded and inquired, "What do you think we should do Headmaster? Have you thought of the easiest way to carry out this?" Raising her tea-cup to her lips she took a deep swallow and ran her tongue over them to catch the stray moisture.

_There!_ She was nearly at bursting point again just from seeing him glance at her lips, so quickly had his eyes flickered she nearly missed it. He placed his hand on his chin and looked at her considering.

"Yes I've discussed already with Poppy and she has written out all the potions she is familiar with and what is the quickest way for her to conduct antidotes. Of course for the more severe and…..deadly cases you will still need to perform your potion masters duty."

Hermione nearly bristled at his pronouncement _did he think she was trying to shirk her duties? _She couldn't help but have the minute reaction of straightening in her seat and his own eyes gleamed briefly in triumph and he smirked. Hermione was nearly at her wit's end, this battle of cunningness was more difficult than she thought and she needed him to be intrigued and want more. Pursing her lips she didn't notice his glance this time she was so deep in thought.

"Of course I do not mind aiding in the dangerous and severe cases Headmaster. I hope I have not made you doubt my commitment to my post?" she asked him stalling for time.

"No Professor Granger but one may question your impudence from last night. Perhaps your were trying to elicit some reaction?" he asked her contemplating watching her closely.

Hermione drained her cup of tea and rose from her chair, "Of course not Headmaster I'd never be so insolent in the company of my ..elders." She intoned the tongue in cheek, turning for the door she bade her him a swift farewell.

"Have a good day headmaster I best be on my way before I'm late for the third year class!" She called as she walked out the door.

The man in question sat back in his chair he was shocked at her boldness and didn't quite know what to make of it. He knew she was playing him and he was beginning to think he had a good idea about what. He didn't like to be made a fool of and if she was preparing some hilarious prank against him she would find herself out on her behind at the tiniest misdemeanour. However if it was about the desire he had read in her eyes of late well that was another matter entirely. She was playing with fire and she may be trying to act like a cunning snake but he was ultimate deceiver and could see through her a mile away, the question was what should he do about it.

* * *

Hermione was just getting into bed when the quiet knock came on her quarters doors, puzzled she quickly threw on her dressing gown and made her way swiftly to the door. Thoughts of students duels in the corridors, injuries and dismemberment entering her mind. Swinging open the door she didn't get time to look at her caller before being pushed back into the fire-lit room. The door was shut quietly but firmly and she was swung round against it, she tried pushing her attackers forearm off her chest but it proceeded to pin her against the unforgiving wood. The tall, taut body pressed fully against her form and she could hear quiet breathing in her ear. Hermione froze in fear thinking she was near naked beneath her robe and there was a hard thigh resting between her parted legs right up against her sex. She couldn't help it she sank onto it in relief once hearing the deep sibilant voice in her ear again.

"Did you think Ms Granger I would let your comments go unwarranted. I may be your elder but I've made your knickers wet for months now haven't I you naughty little witch?" He said in a whisper as he glided his nose down from her ear along her neck and under her jaw. Hermione arched her neck at his caress and became boneless in his grip.

Severus was surprised at her capitulation, all he meant to do was scare her out of whatever plan she had formed in her mind towards him. However the soft woman in his arms, practically vibrating against him, was full of desire. For him. Yes he had noticed her attraction to him and he had in turn taken notice of her himself but he never thought she was this far into her craving. She was begging for more and Severus felt his rapidly hardening cock responding to her silent pleas.

Slowly sliding his forearm across the tops of her breasts he placed his hand on the door and shifted his weight, rubbing his thigh into her feminine warmth. She groaned at the sensation and Severus smirked while quickly banishing all thoughts on professional relationships and propriety. It had been a long time and now that he had the barely clad woman in his arms he wasn't going to let her go.

Hermione couldn't believe he was here, now and he wasn't trying to flee. So many times she had imagined this and she couldn't move from the sensations he was giving her. She looked back at him as he placed his hand near her head on the door.

"Ms Granger once this step is taken it cannot be undone." He told her staring at her form intently.

Licking her dry lips, "I don't want to undo it Severus." She told him boldly before pushing his shoulders, making him step back, "Now do you want this or not?" She asked him in turn.

He looked down at her from his considerable height, running his eyes from the tips of her bare toes, up her bare legs to her light robe that ended at her knees he could see the tops of her breasts in her pink silk nightie and her unbound curls were loose and free.

Clearing his throat, "Yes I do."

At that she stepped towards him and shrugged her robe off. She stood in front of him in her thigh length silk nightie and he could see her hardened nipples through her shift. She walked up to him and grabbed his cloak, pushing it off his shoulders, once it dropped to the floor she nudged him backwards towards the bed and he sat on the edge. He began toeing of his dragon hide boots and she started with his multitude of buttons as he undid his cuffs.

Hermione couldn't believe it was finally happening and she watched the completely sensual man as he watched her minster to him with hooded eyes. The firelight shadowed his face and gave him a menacing look but it didn't frighten her it thrilled her and made her desire for him throb more. She knew that this man; that once he gave himself to someone he would guard them with his life and she wanted that, she had realised she was in love with him when she couldn't get him out of her mind for six months. The game to get him interested had been a way for her to not dwell on the unlikeliness of him ever thinking of her this way but now she had her chance, she wasn't going to let him get away without a fight.

Hermione knelt in front of him once reaching his lower buttons and pulled his frock coat apart, he shrugged it off altogether throwing it by the bed. Underneath was a simple white shirt and she lifted it baring his toned slim chest for her view. There were some old scars on his chest and tummy and she ran her hands over them softly watching his muscles ripple at the sensation. He then grabbed her waist firmly and pulled her closer between his legs. Kneeling as she was he tilted her chin up to him and looked over her face seeming to seek her consent. Slowly, measurably he lowered his face to her watching her closely the whole time, just before he pressed those lips to hers he gently touched the tip of his nose to hers. Hermione began to push forward and he grabbed the back of her head entwining his fingers in her curls, he watched her for one momentous moment building the tension between them till she was screaming inside for his touch.

Only then did he touch those soft moist lips to hers, Hermione couldn't help it at his touch she lost all inhibitions and pushed herself into him, he was chest to chest and she groaned at the sensation of her breasts firm against him. Taking advantage of her open mouth he darted his tongue in and she twined hers with his. The kiss turned all-consuming and he pulled her to her feet and swiftly turned her to lay her on the bed. He had his weight held in one hand by her head and the other was running from her hip down to her bare knee. Grasping behind it he pulled it up to cradle him and then slowly and tantalizingly ran his hand down her bare thigh. Stopping his kiss he started trailing his lips down her jaw and neck before coming to her left breast. Sucking her hard nipple through her silk slip she arched her back at the feeling. He then moved onto her other breast and bit down enough to make her gasp. She swore she felt him smirk and she grabbed his silky shoulder length hair, dragging him back to her mouth in a bruising kiss. She thrust her tongue into his mouth and wrapped her legs around him, rubbing herself on his hard length he gave a huff of breath through his nose. Grasping her hem and sliding it up her eager body, he ended the kiss and she lifted her arms to be free of the shift.

Her legs were still around his waist and Severus looked at her through smouldering eyes taking in her naked body. Her breasts were firm and pink hard nipples peaked towards him, her skin was a beautiful cream colour and her small thatch of brown curls glistened from her desire. Severus was mesmerised by her body so eager and waiting for him, his cock hardened beyond measure and he couldn't wait much longer.

Hermione looked up at the man of her desire and started unlacing his pants she was nearly undone and had enough of the foreplay. Biting her lip she parted his pants and reached in for his hard length, she grasped him fully and he closed his eyes in near agony. Pulling him out of his placket she noticed he was thick and long in her hand and she quivered with anticipation, she gave him a few strokes before Severus stilled her and removed his pants. Hermione pushed her self up the bed and onto the pillows watching him come towards her.

"Severus I want you to know before we do this, that I'm not a one night kind of person, I don't think I can be I mean." she confessed to him awkwardly.

"You know I never gave you permission to use my name," he told her, she looked up at him in surprise before he smirked, " I'm not going to let you be a one night stand you little minx, I don't know what will happen in the future but you can be assured I won't be playing with your affections and I hope you do not play with mine."

Hermione smiled up at him, it didn't matter that he didn't know yet that she loved him, he was complicated and she knew from past experience she could never settle for anything that wasn't challenging or stimulating.

"I would never Severus, thank you." With that he reached her on the bed and kneeling over her he kissed her swiftly before grasping her behind her knees and pulling her down towards him. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and Hermione could feel his heat and smell that cedar and spice scent that was all him. Sighing she ran her hands down his sides and grasped his cock which was jutting out hard and eager, she stroked him and ran her thumb over his tip spreading his pre-cum for lubrication.

Severus broke the kiss turning his head to the side he gasped, he then slid his long-fingered hand into her most intimate place and fondled her moist curls. He placed one finger firmly on her most sensitive place and she arched with a groan before grasping his hard shaft firmer and stroking him slowly. He then rubbed her clit with her own moisture and darted a finger into her wet hole shallowly before thrusting it into her tight heat as far as he could.

"Oh Severus more, please more." Hermione cried arching again at the feeling he thrusted once again with two fingers this time and Hermione was close to coming at the fuller feeling. Severus gritted his teeth at her tightness and could wait no longer, thrusting once more he then removed his hand and grabbed his shaft coating it in her wetness. He then placed both his hands beside her head and looked into her half lidded eyes. She nodded to him one last assent and he watched her as he slowly placed his tip at her opening. Hermione's breath hitched in anticipation and she bit her lip waiting, Severus slowly entered her and he closed his eyes at the enveloping heat of her. She was tight and wet for him and that fuelled his want more than any ministrations had. He thrusted firmly into her the rest of the way biting his own lip at the feeling of her wrapped around him.

"Oh Severus," she breathed at the full feeling and she clenched her inner muscles further around him.

"Hermione," he finally groaned her name at the feeling and moved shallowly making sure she was accustomed to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slid deeper, both of them groaned at the feeling and Severus picked up his pace. Hermione met him thrust for thrust and Severus grabbed her behind one knee before lifting her leg over his shoulder. He thrusted into her wildly at the deeper sensation and Hermione could feel him hitting that spot inside her she yearned for.

"Don't stop Severus, right there, right there." she chanted he changed the pace and slowed into deeper more controlled thrusts and Hermione bit her lip to keep from crying out loudly as he hit that spot deep within her, she knew she was going to come.

"Severus I'm going to- please, please oh Merlin, please," she couldn't go on and felt the warmth explode into her nether regions and she clenched as tight ever around his still hard cock.

Severus growled at the feeling of her coming around him and the warmth induced him into a frenzy. He lost his tight control and grabbed her other leg hitching it up so both were over his shoulders allowing for the deepest penetration, he pounded into her as deep as he could go. Her sweet little gasps of delight made him grit his teeth and he felt his balls tightening. He closed his eyes feeling his release mounting he reached a hand down and rubbed her moist little nub and she cried out at the sensations coming around him again.

"Ugh, Hermione," he forced out as her tight walls gripped him and he exploded deep within her. He kept thrusting slowly as he let her legs down, she looked so sated he place a small kiss on her lips and nose before lying next to her.

She snuggled into his side and he summoned the blankets up wandlessly as he extinguished the light she murmured in his neck,

"So how did you like my Slytheriness to get you here?"

"Il teach you the basics Hermione, for once you still have a lot to learn." She gave a chuckle and he smiled down at her bushy curls before they both fell into a content sleep.

**Thanks everyone for reading let me know what you think and if you have requests for anything else!**


End file.
